Otaku and the Beast?
by MyuAki
Summary: Another Beauty and the Beast story. This time with Kiku and Mr.find out as we go along. Hint, it's a character that doesn't show up very often. Yaoi, Kiku is Uke. Please read if you're bored. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know i shouldn't be writing this when i have other stories to do but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! I own nothing. Nothing. You hear me! WAAAAAHHHH!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kiku sighed as he adjusted his thick glasses, the bookstore hadn't had a new shipping of manga in over a week! Now what was he going to do? He'd already read everything they had in stock ten times over, and there wasn't any new anime either! He stumbled a bit when someone shoved passed him. He cursed the busy streets and rude people of this village, they always mocked him and compared him to his brothers: Wang Yao and Im Yong Soo.<p>

Yao was revered as a beautiful and heavenly man that was admired for everything he did, even when he Woked***** someones dog. Yong, as Kiku preferred to call him was well known for his cheery attitude and love for pranks that he never got in trouble for, he was also fairly handsome. Then there was Kiku, he wore glasses so thick you couldn't see his face, he always read Manga and watched anime, was a recluse and was widely known as a nerd. No one ever admired him or played with him, he was a disgrace to his family they thought. His own father was like them too, he didn't tease or bully him though, he just didn't go out of his way to help him with anything. Sometimes he almost wished that he was invisible like Matthew, the boy no one ever noticed because his brother, Alfred always shadowed him.

Alfred was nice to Matthew when he could see him though, Kiku's own brothers weren't hostile towards him, they sometimes even had him join in on their games, but most of the time he was their lackey. Fetching them things when they wanted them and the like. He was, much like Matthew, obscured from view, hidden in the darkness because his elder brothers light blocked him out. He'd been compared to his brothers exceptional looks so many times that he actually came to think of himself as ugly and disgraceful. this was the biggest reason why he studied so hard, so he could at least live up to his family in some way, but it did him more harm than good.

The oriental house Kiku called home was in sight, and so were Yao's many suitors and Yong's fellow pranksters. Not a good combination for the Asian, both groups didn't like him in the least and took much pleasure from tormenting him. Maybe if he went around the back...no, that was a cowardly thing to do. With his mind made up, he strode past them with his head held high. He could feels their eyes burning holes in him but he made it into the house before one of them could do something.

Inside he was met with a strange silence, he continued down the wooden corridor, looking for his brothers. He found them in the dining room, a huge mess strewn about their fallen forms. The teen gasped and ran to them.

"Aniki! Are you alright?" He cried, shaking Yao's body.

"So...hungry..." Came the weak reply. Hearing a similar answer from Yong, he shook his head, looking at the mess they made in a pathetic attempt to feed themselves. He dragged his brothers bodies into a sitting position so he could clean up their mess and prepare their food. It was simple meal, since they'd destroyed most of the ingredients. Miso soup and unagi with rice. Kiku brought them their food, and they ate without thanking him. The youngest of the brothers merely sighed again and untied his hair and apron.

"Yao-niisama, where is Otou-sama?" His Nii-san didn't look up from scarfing down his food when he replied "He hasn't come back yet, still looking for a new maid."

Their father had left their home three days ago looking for a new maid to hire because the last one had quit in a fit of rage from being the victim of Yong's more disgusting pranks. Such as slugs in your tea or dead bugs in your bed. The maid before that was fired after Yao's charms and excessive flirting got the better of her.

"This is Yong's fault!" The eldest brother suddenly shouted "You're also guilty you player!" Kiku ducked his head, trying to avoid the flying objects until it was finally too much.

"P-please sto-" They all froze. There was a hot wetness seeping through his white uniform, tofu and green onions were sliding down his hair. The room was filled with raucous laughter "Hahaha! look at you! You look ridiculous!" They both screeched.

Kiku was shaking with rage and embarrassment, but he did not act on his emotions. He never did, for fear of going too far, or insulting his peers. He walked away from their jeering and went straight to the bath, shedding his stained white coat and shirt. As he went to put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket he noticed a manga book inside, a certain manga book that happened to be the first book in his favorite series. He must've forgotten it the last time he took a bath, well, it wouldn't hurt to read it again would it?

"Ohhh! I love this part!" Kiku squealed in delight. He cleared his throat and straightened his back stating in a low tone "I do not require such things, for I am but one _hell_ of a butler..."***** He couldn't contain his glee anymore and broke out in a grin, that was his most favorite part. He loved it when dark butler came and annihilated the scum that dared touch his Master. It was so touching and loyal and...romantic!

Yes, Kiku was squealing over a theoretical Yaoi pairing. You see, he'd grown up in an environment where men also lusted after other men, courtesy of his elders brothers and their suitors of course.

Sighing this time in content happiness he drew himself up from the now lukewarm water and dried himself off, taking special care not to look in the mirror before he placed his glasses on. He didn't want the mirror to break after all.

* * *

><p>Now Kiku was starting to get worried, it had been over five days since their father had gone searching for a new maid.<p>

It usually took only a day at most, girls were always jumping at the chance to serve their crush/idol/obsession. So this was a reasonable cause for worry, unless his brothers popularity had suddenly gone down the drain which, last time he checked (Meaning this morning) that hadn't happened, it actually seemed as though their admirers had increased.

Kiku was growing tired of taking care of his brothers needs that were getting increasingly obscene. He knew they were just taking advantage of him now, but he had to take care of them until his father returned with a new maid. yet, he _really_ didn't want to care for them anymore...So he set off to find their father, knowing that his brothers fans would gladly help them.

Kiku remembered his father heading off in the direction of the forest, grumbling something about finding better maids in a new area...

He rode his favorite horse, she was completely black, like ink, and had the most beautiful glassy eyes. That was another difference between him and his family, they all preferred stallions that were white or brown, but never black, never female. They preferred those colors because they thought it made them seem powerful and manly, like a prince or a king. No, they weren't narcissistic at _all_.

"hmmm...Let's go this way girl, I can see horse tracks." They had come to a fork in the road, and though Kiku could see the obvious difference between the two roads, one dark and emitting a black aura, the other filled with light and flowers, he chose the dark path, because he recognized his father's horses footprints.

Off in the distance he could here wolves howling. Kiku urged Tsubaki***** -his horse- to go faster down the over grown trail. The deeper they went the more evil the place seemed to get, the trees were jagged and withering, the ground was hard and cold, there was barely any sound save for the rustling of dead leaves and the wind that was slowly picking up. It seemed like forever until off the side of the trail a large castle was just barely visible. Knowing father, he probably went there to ask if he could have one of the castles maids. So Kiku steered Tsubaki onto the stone paved path. The castles stature was grand and foreboding, so much so that Kiku almost expected lightning to flash behind-Oh, it just did.

Rain began falling down in huge droplets until it was barraging him and his horse with almost painful force. Kiku quickly leaped off Tsubaki's back and tried opening the iron gates. They creaked open with surprising ease, and he lead them up to the stone stairs, pausing at the door, not wanting to leave Tsubaki out in the rain, but not wanting to offend the castles owner by bringing an animal inside. Looking around the fast grounds Kiku spotted a covered area just big enough to protect her from the rain. Leading her over to the area while laying his cloak over her back to keep her warm, he ran back to the great wooden doors. Thoroughly soaked as he pushed the doors open, he tried to wring out his clothing while still outside. When he wasn't dripping anymore he made his way inside, calling out every few steps.

"S-Sumimasen? Is anyone there?"

"I-I don't mean to intrude, i-is anyone there?" Kiku thought he heard something, a gruff shout and some curses. He followed the sound as best he could, walking down a winding stair case that was dim and full of cobwebs. At the bottom, he could see his father yelling curses at nothing, there was no lighting in this room, only what little light that came from the window high up on the wall.

Kiku walked over to his Fathers cell, crouching at the bars, his father hadn't noticed him yet, still to busy with his shouting.

"O-otou-sama, are you alright? Why are you in the dungeon? Did you do something wrong?"

"Shut up!" He snapped viciously "I didn't do anything wrong, and of course I'm not fine! " Kiku flinched a bit. "G-gomenasai..."

The man merely scoffed, "Whatever, just get me out of here."

"B-but how?"

"I don't know! just do something before that _thing_ comes back!" Kiku frowned a bit in confusion "_Thing?_ What are you talk-"

_"Who are you to try and free my prisoner, trespasser?_" A low voice questioned. The soaked teen froze and slowly turned around.

There was a huge silhouette standing there, on the outside of the circle of light the window created. Kiku stared fearfully for a moment before answering shakily

"H-he is my Otou-sama, and I don't mean to be a trespasser. I called out many times if-"

_"Silence._" The shadow did not shout, but the tone of his voice made it a clear demand. Kiku jumped this time, jostling his glasses, He quickly put them back into place.

"_Do you wish to make a deal then," _The obviously male voice continued "_in exchange for your father's freedom, you will lose your own and stay here with me."_

Kiku paused, weighing his options, then "A-Ano...do you think that you could maybe...step into the light?" the shadow seemed to hesitate before complying.

When he did Kiku gasped.

A million red, gold and green scales glittered in the silver moonlight, steel claws flexing, tails swishing dangerously.

"Y-You're a dragon?" Kiku looked the great reptile up and down, from it's scaled feet to it's broad silk clad chest. He stood upright, a towering 8 feet at least, his eyes were a glittering dark purple. His dragon head was expressionless and seemingly calm, but from the narrowed eyes you could tell he was angry.

Ignoring Kiku's surprise he asked once again "_Will you exchange your freedom for your father's?"_

"I-I..."The trembling bespectacled teen thought about his options. It wasn't like he was really needed back in the village, and no one would care if he disappeared. His father on the other hand, would be missed, and the village would most likely be thrown into ruin, seeing as he was the leader. Kiku really didn't want to stay here though...he still had things he could do like-

A calloused hand grabbed the back of his wet jacket, slamming his head into the bars. "What the hell are you doing! It's your duty to protect your family with your life-and what you are hesitating you ungrateful wretch!" He whispered harshly.

"I-I am very sorry Otou-sama." Turning back to the great dragon, he stood, putting on a brave front. "I accept."

Immediately, the iron door swung open, a flash of gold and his father was thrown into an old style Japanese carriage, except instead of people moving it along, it had it's own legs that scurried across the ground carrying his fathers shouts farther and farther away.

Before Kiku could even blink he was thrown head first into his cell. He hit the floor hard with a thud, just barely missing his glasses. Struggling to get up he turned toward his captor who had turned his back to him.

The dragon-man felt Kiku's glass covered eyes on him and he spoke with disdain "Did you wish to say goodbye to your father?"

"U-um, no. It would have been a waste of time for the both of us..." He continued much more meekly "I-I was actually wondering, if you might um, take Tsubaki-my horse to a drier place? I don't want her to get sick because of me."

The dragon man almost seemed surprised as he turned back to him. "Very well, boy, I will see to it that she is cared for..."

"I-It's Kiku sir, Kiku Honda." The dragon didn't say anything in return as he swept out of the dungeon leaving the small Asian to shiver violently in the cold.

* * *

><p>"Master...Since the boy Kiku will be staying here for...a while, don't you think that he should be given a room?" A brown cuckoo clock asked. "That's right! That's right! If he stays down there he'll be dead in a few days!" Exclaimed a very hyper candelabra.<p>

"I will tomorrow, if I am too lenient the boy will surely cause trouble. He needs to know his place in my castle."

"I think he already knows his place Master. He spoke very humbly and politely to you, he was never rude-at least, I don't _think_ he was rude at any point..." The cuckoo clock continued.

The dragon sighed. "You are right, but people change. He may have been acting out of fear." The servant could find no refute to that, he hoped that the young boy would be okay...

* * *

><p>It was so cold...The hay was damp from his clothes that he had chosen not to remove. They were supposed to keep him warmer but the damp cloth merely chilled his body more quickly. Kiku was sure he'd get sick if he lived to see tomorrow. If only he had a fever, at least then he wouldn't be so cold.<p>

Kiku's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier with each passing moment, but no, he couldn't fall asleep or he really would die. Maybe he could walk around a bit to warm himself...?

_Itai!  
><em>

No he couldn't move from his position, his legs were so cold. Then..something to keep him awake, let's see...he could tell himself scary stories so that he'll be too scared to sleep. Yeah, that sounds good. Now, what kind of horror stories involve a medieval castle...?

Wasn't there a man who loved killing his subjects? Yes, his name was-well, his nickname was Dracula. He had torture chambers placed above his sleeping quarters so their anguished screams would lull him to sleep. He would have people impaled on spikes daily and was rumored to actually enjoy drinking the blood of his fallen subjects.

Kiku sighed, all he was thinking about was actual history, he'd never read any kind of book or manga that had any kind of horror story about a castle. Wait, but with all those dead bodies lying around, couldn't someone resurrect them? Wouldn't their souls be vengeful and violent? Wouldn't they drag anyone who was inside the castle down to hell so they could experience the same pain that they felt?

Kiku felt grim fear settling in on him. He was always really scared of zombies and the like, especially_ dolls_, the creepy little monsters. Out of the corner of his eye he could see something glinting in the darkness, but the rest was obscured by the thick rim of his glasses. Those shiny spots reminded him of those black beady eyes those murderous dolls would have-oh Kami-sama!

* * *

><p>Huge scaly-clawed feet clacked down the stone stair case. The master of the castle had decided to come down to the dungeon much earlier than he had planned, might as well give the boy his own room... He rounded the corner and saw the teen lying in the same position as when he was first thrown in his cell. Was he alright? He hadn't <em>really <em>died had he? It didn't look like he was breathing and he couldn't tell if his eyes were open from those thick glasses of his.

"Are you alive, child?" The body didn't move, but he heard his answer "I-I a-ammm..."

"Get up, then. I will show you to your room." The dragon stood there, watching the struggling figure finally force himself onto his knees. The boy's cheeks seemed a little pink compared to the rest of his pale skin, but no matter.

"This way." He motioned to the staircase with a long clawed hand.

Kiku grabbed onto the iron bars, supporting himself. He could move now, but he was really shaky and it seemed that he had a fever like he'd hoped. He was a little warmer now, but still not enough. He tripped on his way out of the cell and nearly fell on his way up the long winding stairs.

He was starting to have some trouble with all the walking around, but he did hear that the west wing was forbidden and didn't bother asking why. It would have been rude. They turned a corner and there was another large staircase with blue carpeting, that must be the way to his room. _Okay, just remember this and I'll be fine_ Kiku thought_ red is forbidden blue is my room._

They finally stopped at a large door. The Asian was breathing a bit heavily now but he hid it well. _You should never show weakness in front of anybody, they will take advantage of that_ Kiku remembered. His childhood had been a very good example of this.

"You will join me for dinner, in the meantime you can explore the castle...but the west wing is forbidden. Understand?" Kiku merely nodded his head. When the dragon-man left he quickly walked over to the door and locked it, he was going to take a nap and he hated it when people just barged in. Hopefully though he would wake up when it was time to eat, he didn't want to offend his host-if that was what you could call the dragon.

Walking back over to his surprisingly huge bed, without bothering to take off his shoes he plopped down onto the soft material and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The dragon knocked on Kiku's door and was met with no answer.<p>

"Boy, it's time for dinner." Still no answer. He was getting a little annoyed now "That was an _order._ Come out!" When he was met with silence for the third time he tried opening the door, but it was locked. Now he was angry, was the boy trying to escape? They had an agreement though, maybe he should have kept him in the cell a little longer... He strode down the carpeted corridor, still mindful of his sharp claws slicing up the fabric, he tapped three spots on a strangely plain wall and a door opened. The dragon-man didn't want to have to deal with anymore broken doors from his temper and was thanking himself for placing the boy in the room with a secret passage.

The wall in the far corner of Kiku's room slowly opened, and the dragon-man stepped inside. Taking a quick sweep of the room he spotted a flash of white and gold on the blue silk of the canopy bed. The boy still had his glasses on so he couldn't see his eyes, but his breathing was even. It seemed the boy was more tired than he'd let on. He stepped to the edge of the bed, looking over the sleeping figure. He moved to take off the boys thick almost bottle-bottom glasses when he began to stir. Quickly he drew his talons back, waiting to see if the child would wake. He did not.

"..."

Deciding to let the teen rest he quietly left the room, wondering what he was going to do with the leftovers dinner was sure to have.

* * *

><p>When Kiku awoke, it was almost unbearably hot, but he was cold at the same time. Darn, he'd been hoping that a nap would cure him of his fever but it seemed he just gave it a better chance at getting worse.<p>

Oh, right...He needed to go down for dinner. What time is it? Dark brown eyes scanned the room, but there wasn't a clock. Judging by how dark it was outside, he'd probably over slept.

_Yabai!(1)_

Kiku shot up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and stretched a bit before unlocking his massive door and making his way down the corridor. He shakily walked down the stairs, putting his glasses back into place when they shifted, when he reached the bottom he realized he had no idea where the dining room was.

Then he'd have to go through trial and error...This was a most terrible predicament.

**2 hours later**

Kiku was getting increasingly tired from all the walking he was forcing himself to do. He'd finally given up on trying to find the dining room and decided to just go back to his room, but he couldn't remember where he'd come from and the place he was in right now didn't look familiar at all. To make things worse, Kiku's fever had gotten higher, a _lot_ higher judging by how blurry his vision was getting and the way he could barely stand up anymore.

He came across a large stairwell that looked a lot like the one that led to his room. Thinking the red around his vision was fever induced, he quickly stumbled his way up, leaning heavily on the polished rails for help. When he rounded the corner his room was on, he found nothing but a wall. Had he gone the wrong way? Wait, there was a door over there, had he miscalculated? Slowly, using the wall to support him, he inched his way towards the open door, the cool wood feeling good against his hands and forehead.

When he was finally inside, everything was dark, and from what he could tell, the furniture had been moved. Most of it looked torn or broken, but the dizzy teen couldn't really tell, all he could see were the outlined shapes of the furniture. Out of all the gray and black, he saw a different color on the far side of the trashed room. It was glowing a bright blood red, it looked like it was floating too. Curious, the bespectacled teen wobbled over to the glass encased object. He reached out a shaky hand to touch the glass-

_"What are you doing here?_" A growling voice hissed. Kiku turned around to see who it was, and saw that it was the dragon. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by an angry roar.

"You disobeyed me! I told you this place was forbidden. Yet you went here anyway..." the great beast trailed off, clawed hand reaching out to grab something, but Kiku couldn't tell what, it's shape was too blurry.

"GET OUT!" the sound of wood breaking was heard behind him, Kiku immediately tried to run, but his feverish body was sluggish and heavy. The second time the dragon-man threw furniture at him it hit him square in the face, shattering his glasses while also slamming his head into the rooms central stone pillar. Yelping as the shards were drove into his skin, he ran out the door, pain giving him strength to escape.

He didn't know how, but somehow he had made it outside, cold snow falling heavily, he took a step down the stone stairs and hissed in pain. Gripping his left thigh, he felt big slivers of wood embedded in the bruised skin. He had to run away from here-no! he had made a deal with the beast. He could not break his word, but, what about Tsubaki? He couldn't force her to stay with him in such a horrible place-

Whinnying off to his right Kiku turned and saw his favorite horse. _She must have broken out of the stables somehow_ he thought absently.

"Come on girl...I-I am going to get you out of here..."

* * *

><p>The dragon was breathing heavily by the time his fiery rage had calmed down to a fading ember. He looked around the room, it was in even worse condition than before. Where did the boy go...? He went over to the only untouched table, the one that supported that accursed flower. He reached for the mirror next to it.<p>

"Show me the boy." He commanded.

With a flash of green the boy appeared before him. He was outside with his horse, limping towards the gates. _So he plans to leave, I knew he was dishonest._ the dragon thought bitterly. He was about to leap from the balcony to keep the boy from escaping when he heard him cry out from the mirror. Looking closely now, he could see the boy was bleeding, a trail of crimson behind him.

Had he done that? He continued watching the injured teen struggle to get up, what was he doing...?

It appeared that the teen was attempting to push his horse past the gates, but she wouldn't budge.

"Please, you need to leave Tsubaki, I don't want you getting hurt." The boy wasn't leaving, but he was trying to get his horse to? He continued his fruitless struggle, arguing with the mare to move. It seemed she didn't want to leave her owner behind. How loyal.

The master of the castle felt of strange pain inside him when he saw more blood dripping down the boy's leg.

"F-Fine...I'll go with you alright? But I will walk." Tsubaki looked suspiciously at him, but trotted forward once Kiku wrapped his hand tightly with the reins. The moment they were outside the iron gates, a multitude of things happened.

A harsh wind blew by, slamming the gates closed with a terrifying _skreeeaaach!_

Tsubaki was frightened from the alarming sound, thus galloping off into the snow covered forest.

Kiku's hand was wrapped so tightly in the reins that he couldn't escape when Tsubaki took off, thus being dragged off while clutching desperately to the horses saddle to not get trampled.

Despite Kiku's attempts at stopping Tsubaki, she only went faster with the sounds of wolves howling in the background.

Kiku's fever was getting worse and worse, the strain put on his body becoming greater and greater. His grip on the saddle was weakening, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on-Kiku slammed into freezing wet snow when Tsubaki jolted to a stop. Momentarily blinded with white, he manages to untangle his bruised wrist from the reins. Several growls are heard nearly right in front of him. Pushing himself up on shaky arms, he see's an entire pack of haggard wolves. They looked deranged, from hunger maybe? Oh never mind that! They needed to get out of there!

* * *

><p>The dragon who had continued watching after Kiku was dragged off, growled when the wolves came. He would not allow the boy to be hurt. With this thought in mind, he jumped from the balcony and tore threw the snow, following the smell and trail of the boy's vibrant blood.<p>

Gold flashed above Kiku's head, and the wolves were thrown backwards into the trees. There was the mighty dragon in all his glory, and he looked absolutely ferocious. Then, the wolves attacked, clearly too hunger-crazed to see the danger they were in. Steel claws slashed through dirty fur, slicing through skin and bone until finally coming out the other side. Through Kiku's hazy eyes, it seemed as if the entire world had been stained crimson, the pure white snow now completely tainted. The last thing he saw was the gleam of the dragons massive claws and the pretty way it's golden scales glimmered in the fading light.

With the wolves dead, the dragon turned to the fallen boy. It seemed he had fainted, his breath came out in foggy white clouds. Moving over to the fallen figure he very carefully picks the Asian boy up and smoothly dashes back to the castle.

Once inside he rushes to the boys room and sets him down on the soft blue material of his bed. The boy is panting very heavily, and his body is completely flushed, sweat and blood running together down the boys face. Calling his servants, he has a medicine box instruct him and his servants on healing the injured boy. They needed to remove the boys wet clothes. Using his claws, he slowly cut the material off the boys pale skin.

The dragon could feel that strange pain stabbing him when he saw the condition the teen was in.

The skin was torn and bleeding, left thigh embedded with big splinters of wood from the chair he had thrown. Face cut with some tiny shards of glass from when he hit the boy square in the face with another piece of furniture. The boys fever was very bad, he'd had to have had it for three days at least. That was around the time he was first thrown into the cell. Now that he thought about it, the boy's clothes did stick to him strangely when he first saw him. Had his clothes been wet? and he'd stayed in that freezing cell with those clothes on? Of course he'd have gotten sick!

That must have also been the reason why he had been sleeping so deeply only a couple of hours ago. Why did he leave his room if he was so sick?

When the boy started coughing, it broke the great dragon out of his thoughts, eyes snapping back up to his face...

**_!_**

* * *

><p>Kiku blearily opened his eyes. He could feel thick bandages wrapped all over his body, some even on his face. The pain he had felt before had healed to a dull, constantly throbbing ache. It seemed he was back in his room. How did he get back?<p>

Brief flashes of the night before gave him his answer.

"So...he rescued me. Even though I broke our deal?" Kiku closed his eyes, he still had a bit of a fever it seemed. The familiar weight of his glasses was gone he realized! He had to hide his face! He didn't want to insult the dragon who had so graciously taken care of him...!

During his inner turmoil, Kiku didn't notice the door opening, nor the great scaled figure that now stood beside him.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" The voice, despite being in a low quiet tone, reverberated throughout the room. Thus shaking Kiku out of his worry and into a panic.

Quickly sitting up, he cried, "Iya! Miruna!(2)" trying desperately to cover his face with his arms. _Oh! I shouldn't have yelled at him! Will he be angry?_

Despite the past happenings that would support the dragons violent temper, he was not angry, merely interested in why the boy was so afraid of showing his face. It seemed that he could see just fine without the glasses too, so why...?

"I...I am sorry for yelling. I just do not wish to offend you with my face..." The poor child looked so distraught...

"I am not offended in the least." The dragon reasoned, extending a claw to lightly trace the bandaged covered glass wounds of the boys face.

"I hope your wounds do not scar, it would be such a shame for one so beautiful." Kiku just stared at the dragon. What was he trying to say? He shook his head in confusion. The dragons features sharpened, eyes narrowing.

"Are you suggesting that I am a liar?" He ground out. Kiku's eyes widened in panic, he hadn't meant to make him angry!

"N-No! It is just that, well...I am not beautiful as you say-"

"By who's standards?" The dragon interjected, making Kiku flinch a bit.

"Th-The people from my village, my father, my brothers-"

"How do you see yourself?" The dragon cut in again.

This made the teen pause, not sure of how to answer.

Slowly he said "Surely, not all those people can be wrong about what they see." The dragon nodded, contemplating.

"When is the last time someone saw your face without glasses?" He asked.

"I-I don't..."

"When was the first time you wore those glasses?"

"U-Um...since I was ten?" The dragon nodded again. "People have forgotten your face, they merely judge you by someone's influential opinion. Who?"

Kiku knew what the dragon was getting at. "My father, and brothers."

"Believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful, because, boy, you are."

That was the end of their conversation.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since then, Kiku's wounds had been healing very well. He was terribly bored though, for he had been confined to his room until the dragon had deemed him well. All his meals were delivered to him by some very friendly teapots. He had also made friends with a hyperactive candelabra and this cuckoo clock that always yelled at the happy light. The candelabra kept suggesting that he have pasta for every meal while the cuckoo clock argued that it wasn't healthy, and they would continue this argument, Kiku enjoying the humorous company they made.<p>

"Eto...What do you think I should do to apologize to...Dragon-san?" The candelabra and cuckoo clock stopped their argument to look at the injured boy questioningly.

"I broke my agreement, by leaving the castle grounds so-"

"You should give him a hug ve~!" The candelabra exclaimed. Kiku flushed at the thought "I-I do not know him so intimately!" He stuttered.

The candelabra just rolled his eyes "You know him _very_ intimately, he saved your life and saw you naked!"

"What!" He cried.

"He means that when he was taking care of you he had to strip you." The cuckoo clock reiterated for him.

"O-Oh..." Kiku breathed a sigh of relief, face still burning.

_But...He has done so much for me, I suppose we _are_ already_ _that intimate._

* * *

><p>Over the next few days of recovery, Kiku had his mind occupied with different scenarios in which he could thank the dragon-man for all that he'd done for him. He had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to do, but the dragon-man hadn't come back to his room since their conversation of his looks. He gingerly felt his legs, hoping they had healed enough to move around a bit. The bandaged teen really wanted to talk to the dragon-man and thank him...<p>

Deeming his legs fully healed, he slowly turned his body towards the edge of the bed_. _Using the best post for support, he balanced himself as best he could and wobbled to the door. Just as he was about to grab the handle and thus gain the new support he needed, the huge doors swung open, and Kiku fell forward.

Right into the arms of the master of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, for me, this is one hell of a long chapter that took me longer than two months to write. Meaning that the next chapter will come out whenever I find the time and motivation.<strong>

_* Woked-_**Wok, the iron pan that China always carries around and attacks Germany and Japan with**_, _**I meant that he cooked someones dog. This is a stereotype, not me being racist.**

_Aniki- _**Another way to say Brother, it can be used for both older and younger brothers.**

_Sama- _**A honorific you add on to the end of someone's name, it shows great respect for that person or it means that this person is of a higher and more important rank than you. In this case, when Kiku uses Sama, it shows how distant he is with his family, to be calling his brother's name with such a great title.**

_*Tsubaki-_**A Soul Eater reference. **

_Otou-sama- _**Very respectful way to say Father.**

_*"I do not require such things, for I am but one hell of a butler." _**Reference to Kuroshitsuji, Sebation says this when the head of the Italian mafia begs him to work for him using bribes.**

_Sumimasen-_**A more polite way of saying "Excuse Me"**

_Ano-_**A way of saying "Umm..." or "Erm" Like when you need to interupt someone's conversation but don't want to be too rude about it.**

_Itai- _**Most of you should know what this means, if not..."Ow!" or "Hurts!"**

_Yabai!- _**"Not Good!" or "Oh crap" or "Oh No!" all depending on how you say it.**

_Iya!-_**"NO!"**

_Miruna!-_**"Don't look!" a more polite way of saying this would be **_Minaide kudasai_** which is like saying "_Please_ don't look"**

**My computer won't allow me to write in Japanese and I don't know how to set up the program so I can, I think it's really weird writing in furigana but I'll deal with it. I would like to know what you think of this story, contructive critisicism **_is much obliged and i think I just spelled critiscism wrong...oh well._** How's the plot so far?**** It will take me a VERY long while to update by the way. Escpecially if the chapter is to be about the same length as this one. If you don't care as long as it's at least 3,000 words long then I might be able to update sooner. and this will just be a long promo.**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately, a warm scent filled Kiku's nose. It was of a delicate balance between spider lilies and gunpowder. Momentarily losing himself, his lids slid shut. Completely at ease within the dragons arms. A slight shift of scales and the spell over the teen was broken. Snapping his eyes open he roughly pushed himself away from the comforting sanctuary.

"I-I'm sorry, I did not mean..."

The dragon lifted a hand for silence, "You should not be out of bed, why are you moving in this condition?"

Kiku wobbled a bit and pressed his knees together in a weak attempt at stability. The stance he took was like that of a school girl, nervous and fretting about something. The sight was strangely endearing for the master of the castle. How could this child not think he was beautiful if he was more appealing than any lady he'd set his eyes on? The dragon had been with many women when he was still human, he'd bedded all of them, and yet, even their faces in the throws of pleasure did not make him feel the way just glancing at the child's face did.

Slight movement brought the dragon out of his reverie. A small voice made itself known then,"I am becoming very restless and," the teen's porcelain skin tinted pink, "I have nothing to do..."

Kiku didn't want the dragon to think he was ungrateful, but, he was growing so bored. He couldn't even move around freely to get a book or something, he really just wanted to walk around though.

"Understandable," Mr. Dragon said, "but your body still needs it's rest." Earth brown eyes cast downwards in disappointment. The dragon spoke again, seeing Kiku's distress.

"If you are feeling well tomorrow, and I have deemed that your body won't be strained, then I will escort you around the castle grounds."

He looked up in surprise"Th-Thank you!"

Mr. Dragon merely nodded. "Go back to sleep."

"H-Hai." Stumbling his way back to his massive bed, Kiku sat down heavily on the sheets, sinking in silky blue quicksand, breathing heavy with exertion.

The dragon was by his side with two long strides across the grass green carpet, tucking him in tightly. Kiku couldn't help but feel nostalgia over this action. It had been many years since anyone had ever bothered to tuck him in, or even visit him like this. Originally, he had thought that the dragon was a cruel being, but after everything that had happened, he knew that the dragon was actually quite kind. Temperamental maybe, but he was also just misunderstood, and was probably very lonely too.

Their eyes met suddenly, and both felt a spark of intense emotion flare within their chests.

"I-I, eh..." Kiku broke eye contact, heart beating fiercely. Trying desperately to make conversation after having started it so ungracefully, he was hit with a sudden realization. "I've yet to know your name..."

Cobalt eyes narrowed curiously, "Dragon, is fine."

"No!" The teen argued, "Surely you must have a name!" He continued on, trying to find reason for wanting to know something so trivial. "we've been through so much already but I still don't know it." He knew he was going a little overboard but he couldn't help it.

"I want to call the man who saved my life by his name." He blurted finally.

Realizing his disrespect-fullness, Kiku gasped and slapped both hands over his mouth, wincing slightly as he stretched his wounds with the quick movement. Looking up at the dragon's stoic face, pale skin flushed in shame.

The dragon's eyes softened. He'd caught the part where the boy had called him a man, he'd have thought he'd be referred to as a beast, but as he'd already found out, this child was much different from any other person he'd had the displeasure of meeting.

"Li*," He said, "My name is Li."

Kiku lowered his hands a bit, face still red. "L-Li...sama?"

Li nodded again, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach when the small boy stuttered out his name. A smile lit up the boy's ethereal features, only further proving his stunning beauty.

"Arigatou, Li-sama!" Kiku giggled. Once again the dragon's eyes widened, heart warming at the sight.

"So," the boy said, "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes."

Kiku looked down excitedly, fingers clenching the silky fabric of his covers.

Black taloned feet made their way to the door. Opening with a slight creak Li turned back to look at the boy. Adorably happy eyes flew to his "Oyasuminasai! Li-sama."

He just nodded again, before leaving with the click of the latch. Li made his way through the halls, heading to his study. His mind was focused on the recent developments that had happened between him and the teen. That boy had uncovered emotions he had thought lost in the long years of loneliness he'd endured to this point.

It was so strange, the boy had never once called him, or even hinted at him being a monster. He knew he was stilled feared, but that was understandable with the way he'd been acting. Yet even then...Not only that, but he felt a strong desire towards the boy. He longed to see all the expressions the boy could make, what made him happy or sad. From the beginning he had felt a strong desire to protect the belittled teen.

* * *

><p>Kiku couldn't stop smiling, "Li, his name is Li-sama!"<p>

His heart was filled with an ecstatic joy that was bouncing around inside him. Sighing in content, he fell back against the soft downy mattress, curling the sheets around his body. He couldn't wait for tomorrow!

In hopes of falling asleep faster, Kiku gingerly turned his back to the giant stained glass window that was also his balcony. Shutting his eyes with determination.

~0~

Back in the more corrupted recesses of Kiku's village, deals were being made, and plans were formed. Kato, the father of the three sons, wanted revenge for the humiliation he'd been subjugated to when he was thrown in the beasts dungeon. He'd convinced the town's people that the monster had threatened to destroy their homes. No one questioned his words, he was their leader and they had no reason not to believe someone of his stature and authority. So, they gathered all the able, strong men, and discussed the time of their attack on the beasts castle. They were even more encouraged when promised they would have the castle as a reward.

Alfred, and a few other hotheads, like Gilbert and Co., couldn't wait to storm the castle, whether because it was awesome or because they were heroes. Others, like Arthur, Matthew and Toris, couldn't help but think something was strange about this development. They had also noticed that Kato hadn't mentioned anything about Kiku and his whereabouts. They knew all too well that his father didn't care much for him, and though they themselves had never really spent time with the introverted teen, the few times they had conversed or interacted, he had been so very kind, albeit shy. The small Asian's brother's weren't much better when it came to their little brother, that too, was well known throughout the village.

Perhaps, when Kiku had gone looking for his Father, he'd been captured by this beast that man had been spewing. It was a very likely thing, they sincerely hoped he was alright.

There were already piles and piles of guns and swords and the like, the siege upon the castle was to take place soon, if the weather didn't go haywire. If needed, they would wait until spring to attack. All the more time to gather more forces.

The beast shall be slain!

* * *

><p>Colored shapes danced across the Asian's pale skin. Curtains of his canopy casting shadows over his dreaming form. The royal blue of his silk sheets rising and falling with each of his slow deep breaths. Soft knocking came from outside the giant oak doors of his room. The knocking continued for another minute, growing louder each second. Then, it stopped. Light padding of feet on carpet taking it's place.<p>

Back inside the room, in the left corner near the stained glass window, came a magnificent figure.

Li could feel that same happy heat in his soul as he had the day before when he looked at the teen still sleeping soundly in a sea of silk. The mere presence of that boy made his heart flutter, like the many birds that wandered in the courtyard.

It was still quite early in the morning, but if the boy wanted to explore the castle he needed to get up now.

Treading lightly, as if walking on paper instead of the soft leafy carpet, the dragon made his way over to the sleeping figure. Taking another moment to observe the child's lax features, he grasped the wooden bed post and shook, bed shaking in a gentle fashion.

Long eyelashes fluttered and a small moan slipped through sakura pink lips. Already Li could feel himself, heat up with desire. Just that one small moan that didn't have anything to do with erotic actions made him burn in want, and...something more, he felt.

"It is time to wake." Li said, voice slightly husky. Kiku's eyes widened a bit in surprise and embarrassment. Shifting his body, he pushed against the bed in the attempt to free himself from it's fluffy clutches, but the softness only dragged him in deeper, trying to keep him captive. He shyly peered up at the dragon, silently pleading for help against the silky monster.

Li's eye widened like he'd raised an eyebrow in amusement. Moving closer to the bed, he put his arms out,"Roll over and I'll catch you."

Nodding quickly, Kiku rolled his body, being careful not to hurt himself. His clothes and sheets were wrapping around him and tightening with each turn he made. His arms were tied to his sides and he could barely move his legs an inch. the only thing you could see was his head, the rest was trapped inside the blue cocoon. Finally, he made it to the edge of the bed, now all the comforters and sheets were completely caught up in his web. Everything was so heavy, and it was getting really hot too, the effort he had to make to push himself around with all the extra weight was really exhausting.

That's it. He was going to die in a strangling vice of comforters and pillows. What a way to go...

The dragon observed all of this with obvious mirth, and even let out a small laugh which rumbled deep in his throat. Kiku glared a bit, but didn't waste his breath, instead gathering all his strength, and flinging himself of the side of the bed. With a soft thump, he was caught and put upright in one swift movement by Li. He stumbled though, legs still tied together, also that he was standing on a mountain of uneven fabric.

The dragon let out another laugh when the boy fell back on the bed, looking just like a caterpillar. "Warauna*!" Kiku muttered, "I'm completely immobilized."

Before the teen knew what was happening, he was spun about, surroundings whirling together. He could feel the covers falling off, but he couldn't really concentrate on that, right now he was wondering why the room was upside-down. Dizzy, he fell into Li's chest, clutching desperately at his sides in a feeble attempt at stability.

"Fresh clothes are behind the changing screen," a claw pointed towards the wooden screens near the secret entrance,"come out when you are ready."

Kiku didn't move for a few seconds, waiting for the rooms to stop swirling. Then took shaky steps, making his way behind the screen.

There was a small stool with folded sakura pink fabric, the Tabi and geta were placed underneath the stool, and were also some shade of sakura. The socks being a pale white sakura color while the shoes straps were decorated in a darker reddish sakura pattern. Bringing his eyes back to the pink fabric, he gently took hold of the collar, marveling in how soft and silky it felt. Slowly, he lifted the cloth up in the air and let gravity undo the folding.

It was a winter Yukata. There were two layers to it, the outside one being the lightest and thinnest, the fabric underneath was much heavier but it was already radiating warmth, and it too, was unbelievably soft, like rabbit fur. The outside layer had little red and pink and white sakura petals and blossoms framing the ends of the Yukata sleeves and at the ends where the fabric would rest around his ankles.

It was obviously supposed to be worn by girls, so Kiku didn't understand why Li-sama had given him this to wear. Nevertheless, he did not wish to be rude or disrespectful of the dragon, these clothes were definitely worth quite a lot, so he should feel honored to be able to wear such luxury. He noticed a couple of small bandages on the stool. He looked down at the gauze wrapped around his torso, and hung the yukata over the top of the screen. He very carefully began to unwind the dirty material.

The cuts were mostly healed, though the bruises were still dark, he had expected this. He took the clean bandages and stuck them on the less healed or still throbbing areas as a precaution before turning to take the first layer of the yukata down from the screen and slid it on. Taking the sakura patterned second layer, he slid this on too, then he wrapped the edges snugly around his body. Quickly grabbing the Obi that was on the floor, wincing slightly as he stretched the cut on his thigh. There were multiple ties with the Obi, so he used those first, fashioning them in a way he thought presentable, before tying, with some difficulty, the Obi in an elegantly plain way. He slipped on the socks and Geta, height increasing by three inches. He shifted a bit to make sure everything fit well.

There was no mirror unfortunately, so Kiku was really unsure of how he looked. Was it ridiculous? Hideous? Hilarious? Or all of the above? Either one, he really didn't want to leave the privacy of that thin wooden screen. He had to leave sometime though, so, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, and stepped out.

Li's eyes widened slightly, the yukata was so fitting on the teen's youthful figure, practically glowing with life and beauty. He gazed at him, starting at the shoes, then to his waist, and then to Kiku's face, who's eyes were closed he noticed. He looked so nervous, the dragon could even see a little bit of trembling in the boy's stance.

"You look lovely." Li said at last. It was the right thing to say apparently, because the teen opened his eyes and his face flushed all the way up to his ears. He blatantly eyed the boy up and down once more, taking in the colors. He moved towards the door, looking back at the blushing teen, "Where do you wish to go?"

Kiku looked up, face having cooled to a light pink.

"Is there a garden?" A nod. He hurried to catch up with the dragons large steps as they made their way out of his room and through the hallways. Being careful not to trip on the stairs, he looked down at Li-sama, who was waiting for him at the bottom, a hand stretched out in case he fell. Luckily, he hadn't needed the help, and continued to follow the master throughout the many confusing twists and turns the old walls of the castle made.

Kiku was now beside Li-sama, matching his steps with small sprints of his legs. His eyes trailed up to the dragons face "Does Li-sama, favor sakura blossoms?"

He fingered the pink fabric of his yukata, still making those small leaps to keep up.

"I do think that the sakura blossoms are pleasant, but that is not why I chose it for you to wear." Li-sama said, taking the hint.

"Then, why? They're not in season, the trees must be completely bare by now." Kiku saw the dragon's eyes flick to his face, looking not at his own eyes, but somewhere else...

"Your lips resemble the color sakura blossoms have in the midst of late spring," He said, "Constantly changing it's color, darker or paler than other days, but all just as equally enticing." He turned his head to look at Kiku, watching the blush grow darker.

"The alabaster skin you have is the same, the sakura color you are wearing truly compliments you."

Kiku's face was burning almost painfully. Never had he ever been told such, sweet and kind and _embarrassing _things before. Strange as it may have been for him, he could not hide the small smile that settled on his features, nor the warm fluffy feeling inside his chest.

"Thank you, Li-sama, but I am really not as pretty-"

The dragon stopped at a large stone door, turning back to give him a look he couldn't decipher "I did not say you were pretty, I said you were beautiful."

_That_ sent Kiku's cheeks on fire, stuttering incoherently bringing out an amused chuckle from Li that only made him even more flustered.

The dragon lightly tapped the giant door with an extended claw. "Come, we are here."

The huge slab of rock slid open and cold biting winds danced around them. Kiku straightened the folds of his yukata, very thankful for it. Bringing his eyes back up, he let them wander. Observing the small white fluff still falling from the gray sky, and the barren trees twinkling, it's bows weighed down by glistening crystals. Despite the freezing temperature, the air was cleansing, lifting the heavy load of recent happenings rise off his sakura clad shoulders. Drops of water snapped his attention to the pointed icicles hanging above the entrance, a few more icy pearls splattered on pale cheeks, making their way down his neck and into the warm fabric below.

Hopping slightly with each step, Kiku listened to the fresh crunch the snow made beneath his geta, enjoying how the cool air filled and chilled his lungs, coming back out in small white puffs.

Linking his fingers behind him, he surveyed the winter wonderland, this time watching the furry creatures skitter around the barrel brown trunks of trees, or the birds, jumping and flitting about, leaving tiny footprints. It was so surreal, everything was shining so brightly.

"I've never seen anything like this," he marveled, "the snow in the village was always dirty, and I never really had the chance to go outside when it snowed because of all the extra chores." but now that he was away from that place, he could experience what he would never have been able to. Inexplicable happiness flowed through his lithe body, encouraging him to run up to the glinting dragon and grasp his wrist with both hands, attempting to drag him out from underneath the scaffolding.

With little resistance Li followed along, soft pressure of the boy's hands against his reflecting scales sent invisible spiders of electricity up his arm. Watching the small smile on those sakura pink lips morph into a beaming grin made his heart pound. The master of the castle was almost sure of what these things meant, and he sincerely hoped the boy would would want to stay here with him. He already knew that this dazzling teen would be the one to break his spell, but would he want to?

_Whap!_

Li blinked as the snow slid off his face, after a moment of shock, he turned to the giggling form of his possible savior. His cheeks were flushed with the ever growing musical laughter that rang out across the garden.

"That was so fun!" The smiling boy cried, "Now I know why the others always did this!"

When Li didn't answer, Kiku's eyes widened. "Oh! Gomennasai!, that was really rude wasn't it?"

Running back to the dragon "I-I did not mean to be disrespectful! I just wanted to see what it was like," he explained, "everyone always looked like they were having fun when they did it, so..."

He bowed his head in sadness, bangs castings shadows across his face. Kiku saw a flash of red and gold and flinched, expecting some kind of violent blow. Instead, a heavy weight suddenly plopped onto his upright body. Snapping open his eyes he wildly looked at Li, feeling the cool, flaky snow slowly melt.

Nothing moved as icy droplets of water ran their course down silky black hair, gliding down smooth, flush pale skin, and finally disappearing into the cloth below his neck. The journey brought shivers up and down his spine. Suddenly, the world wound itself back up and time began to move again. Finally registering what just happen, Kiku made a mad dash to the nearest, thickest tree trunk.

Li still did not move, it actually seemed as if he'd gone even more still. His mind however, was moving a mile a minute. _Did I scare him? Is he hurt? I shouldn't have done that! Now what? Should I go to him? Should I leave?_

_Smack!_

What?

_Whap!Whap!Whap!_

He could feel the steady build-up of slush sliding down the grooves in his scales. His eyes dragged toward the tree the teen ran behind.

_Shlup!_

Momentarily blinded by an array of freezing white, he quickly whipped his head from side to side, shaking off the cold wetness. A flash of sakura and shadow, now he was behind another tree, this one farther away. White balls of snow were now whizzing through the air at an alarmingly steady pace. Then, it stopped. It seemed he had run out of ammo.

Digging his giant clawed hand into the snow, he scooped it up, a noticable weight now at his disposal. With careful precision he cupped the white mass with his other hand, so it had the general shape of a circle. Then, he waited, looking for the perfect moment to strike-There! a foot was clearly visible from behind the tree. Drawing his arm back slowly, like a giant sling shot until

_Snap!_

The giant snowball crashed into the tree's trunk, and spewed around it, getting a yelp from the hiding figure. All the snow that was resting above on the branches had fallen, and Kiku was now completely covered in snow and ice. He grinned despite the shocking cold, shivering a bit. Li was playing with him! They were playing a game and having fun! _Together._ That's never happened before! He thought happily. He shifted, trying to shake the bulk of the snow off so he could move.

A loud snap, followed by many whip-like snaps made everything freeze, he could feel the wind rushing around him and the snaps and screeches getting closer and closer behind him. He tried moving again. No good, he was practically buried. Just as the steel weight of the tree crushed his small body he cried out:

"_LI-SAMA!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>X<strong>_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Hello! I know it's been a really long time, and this ending is kindof a cliffy-you know he's not going to die! you just don't know how bad he's going to get hurt...again...Anyway, here are some translation:**

_**Warauna!-**Pronounced Wa-La-U-Na it's a less nice/polite way of saying "Don't laugh!" Something you would say with friends and such, you wouldn't say that to a teacher let me tell ya._

_**Li-**I decided to use that name because this particular hetalia character hasn't been given a name yet. And i wanted it to be a reference to Darker Than Black's Li Shangshun._

_**Kato-**Originally pronounced as Kay-To But shall be pronounced in this story as Ka-To, because I like the character Kato from Green Lantern too much for him to be a bad guy. Also, i thought the name was fitting for the father of the three asian nations because kato, from green lantern in the movie: Had a **Japanese** name, spoke **Chinese, **but in real life, he's **Korean.** Awesome right?_

_Okay, so, I decided to make the chapter s a little shorter than the first one, because i found a great place to stop this chapter before it was forgotton in the hectic time of school starting again. So Tell me what you think!  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so it's been a long long LONG-ass time since I've update d'cause I was having major writer's block- but then SOMEONE *meaningful stare at "anonymous"* someone messaged the hell out of my email and though it was annoying it was also…endearing-and it got me off my lazy ass. So whoever it was thank you for the (obnoxious) encouragement.**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

Kiku opened his eyes when no pain was felt. The tree was creaking heavily with Li-sama's crushing grip. Following the enormous black claws and up a shimmer of red and gold he couldn't help but jump at the close proximity of his savior. His eyes were so intense, drilling back into his own sepia pools. He began to fidget, feeling more than a little flustered.

"Arigatogozaimashita, Li-sama."

Li watched the teen's face heat up nicely. How could he let his actions put the boy in danger _again?_ He was a danger to Kiku, he realized. The curse man couldn't bring himself to say anything, too guilty for words.

They both shifted awkwardly for a while, Li still holding up the tree like it weighed nothing.

'Guuuuu~'

They both blinked, the tense atmosphere broken by Kiku's empty stomach. He had to hold back a smile at the way his guest blushed all the way to the tips of his ears and down past his kimono which he realizes must be soaked with melted snow. Gently tossing the tree away he extended a claw for the boy to help himself up with and when he was upright, quickly removed the outer thin layer of his yukata, making the teen stutter in embarrassment.

"It is time for Lunch."

Kiku glanced worriedly at Li-sama from his place inside scaled arms. The misunderstood creature had not spoken since they left the garden. He was taking a breath to gather his courage and question his savior on the matter when they entered the dining hall.

It was just like he had walked into the first chapter of Kuroshitsuji with a glorious and elegant gleam residing around the traditional Japanese cuisine that lined the low mahogany table. A medium sized bowl with steaming miso soup, tamagoyaki placed in a way that imitated daisy flowers, maguro with wasabi and for the main dish- unagi-donburi! How expensive!

Li gently placed him on the floor where he politely assumed the seiza position, knees curving easily beneath him while the dragon took his place on the other side and assumed a more relaxed position, looking just like feudal samurai Kyo,*.

"Ittadakimasu."

…

Kiku was trying to enjoy the heavenly way the maguro practically melted on his tongue, but he couldn't knowing Li-sama was upset. Silence never solved anything, usually.

"It was not your fault Li-sama."

Finally the dragon raised his head, "It was."

Kiku shook his head, putting his chopsticks down. "It was an accident."

Li angrily stabbed his eel with a black claw, "Caused by _me_."

"I wanted Li-sama to play with me and was happy when he did! It was my own selfish want that caused it-it is not Li-sama's fault!" Kiku straightened his back angrily, but quickly deflated, not used to having such paroxysms.

Li brought another piece of eel to his maw the glazed meat dangling almost daintily on his talon.

Kiku watched this in silent amusement, relaxing slightly. "I will not ask you to do that again, but I would still like to play and have fun with Li-sama."

Li, already having forgiven himself, quickly found his mind had fallen into the gutter with the asian's plea. Oh how Li would like to have _fun_ with the petite teen, playing games with blindfolds, melted chocolate and ice, caressing that soft skin-sharp claws, damn. Not to mention…

_When I was human I was large, but as a dragon…_

"Li-sama?"

He snapped back to reality to look at his desire, who was leaning forward slightly, eyes concerned-_eyes filled with lust as those amorous lips dripped with white-_ No! not now, control it, control it!

Li's eyes scanned the dining room wildly, trying to find something to distract him, any longer and he'd be finding out just how far little Kiku's body could-yes!

"Is there any hobby you have that might be doable here? I'm sure you would not be satisfied with walking in the same garden all day everyday." _Unless, of course, I satisfied you _in _the garden with my-NO DAMMIT!_

Kiku had not noticed the great dragon's inner turmoil, for though he was totally freaking the flip out on the inside, he was calm as a boulder on the outside. "My hands have felt empty. They long to grasp wood once more."

_Hands feel empty…? Long to grasp wood…? Does this boy even _know _what he's insinuating?_

"I have not been able to draw for such a long time, to create art; paintings- anything like such and I would be most grateful."

…Oh great; a tease. He loved those. The oblivious teen didn't even know this to boot! Or perhaps…We'll leave that option open for investigation…later. For now-

"To the art studio then, shall we?" Li nodded the way, and Kiku followed him gladly, already eaten his fill.

Kiku felt jittery, Li-sama _did_ have an art studio!

_Flash Back_

"Feli-san, I feel like I should do something to express my gratitude to Li-sama, but I don't know what to do. What could I give him that he doesn't already have.?"

The little chandelier hopped up and down "Vell, you could break the c-"

Ludwig-san quickly knocked him over the head, his alarm blaring loudly to blot out the rest of Feli-sans words.

Feli-san's sculpted face pouted heavily before returning to his gleaming grin" Okay since that's not going to happen just yet I say you get naked with Mister Li! "

"Wh-What!? I-I could never-ha-hazukashii!"(Too embarrassing!)

The gold mantelpiece just hopped onto his bed and started dancing around. Well, as ,much as any chandelier could. "Nonsense! Just call him to your room, pull him down onto the bed-"

Feli yelped as Ludwig smacked him again. " You're not allowed into the kitchen anymore, you've been spending too much time with Francis again."

Feli looked aghast and quickly hopped to the door. "Noooo! I won't be able to make my pasta without the kitchen~!"

Ludwig merely sighed heavily and waited for his friend to completely leave the room. When his panicked screams stopped echoing the cuckoo clock turned back to Kiku.

" The Master has never received anything home-made. Always some expensive superfluous item that had no meaning to both the giver and receiver. Though I suppose a painting or picture of some sort would do most good."

When the bedridden teen gave him a blank look he elaborated "haven't you noticed the lack of art around here? No paintings whatsoever-especially portraits. The Master hates his appearance and everything associated with it."

End Flashback

It was then that Kiku decided he would create something for his savior with his own two hands. Something that would show Li-sama just how enchanting his appearance was, that he was not feared.

They arrived at a plain white door, smaller than all the others he noticed. It seemed a tight fit for Li-sama anyway. Kiku politely turned the knob, knowing it too small for his dragon's large hands. What was inside took his breath away-

To the left, a solid wall of paints; each in a clear glass bottle that shimmered in the faint light coming from the cloth covered ceiling. Everything was covered in dust and though worn by age still in almost prime condition. The wall directly in front was also covered by fraying tarp, from behind it were glowing squares, bright from the midday sun behind it. When he pulled down the cloth he was met with a lovely view of the snow layered gardens, the balcony was piles high with ice, snow new and old, and fallen leaves, branches. Turning back around Kiku saw that the drawing room was actually circular. Everything centered itself on the easel that was directly underneath the pillar of light that shone through the small tarp hung from the wall. The right of the room was full of all the odds and ends for art, more than half of which he couldn't name.

He twirled around, taking in the tarp covered walls and dusty floor. "It's perfect!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

\...

...

"Why won't he let me in?" Li growled, "It's been three days since he locked himself in. Has he been eating? Sleeping?"

The enchanted appliances flinched with their Master's piercing gaze directed upon them but nodded fiercely. "We know for sure that he is eating. Though he doesn't open the door while we're around, when we come back there are empty plates ."

Li relaxed a bit, but he was still agitated and worried. Why did Kiku barricade himself in? Had he misjudged the teen's reaction and had actually been frightening him the entire time? No, he could smell fear, and right now all he sensed was calm and..dedication. Paint, there was also a heavy wave of paint fumes that wafted from underneath the door. Perhaps he missed his art more than he'd let on? Either way, locking himself inside had no excuse.

* * *

><p>"A week from now the skies and snow will be cleared with the first heat wave of late spring. Then, we raid the castle and rid ourselves of that beast!"<p>

Numerous weapons were raised into the air, a loud roar of excitement and bloodlust following. Near the back of the mob a few teens shuffled nervously, doubting Kato's words. A single question ringing through all their minds.

_What beast wouldn't slaughter this bastard on sight? _

Toris made eye contact with Matthew, "There's no way Kato could've escaped if this beast were really so terrifying and merciless."

* * *

><p>Li roared in anger tail lashing about and knocking over several priceless vases he couldn't give a damn for. He had hid behind a corner, waiting for the moment Kiku opened the door to leave the plates and had tried to forced the door open. Not only had he failed spectacularly-the teen being much stronger that he looked-he'd gotten a pale full of hit pink paint splattered all over his face and wherever else the liquid dripped onto. Did the brat know how hard it was to wash dirt and grime out of the millions of small groves in his scales?<p>

He stormed down the hallway, not caring as his talons ripped gashes into the floor, and made his way to the baths.

* * *

><p>Kiku sighed happily, he was finished! He stood from his stool and stretched, throwing his arms back and groaning. Li-sama hadn't come since he'd thrown paint at him. Had he gone too far? But it was Li-sama's fault for trying to ambush him! No matter, once his master piece had finished drying he would immediately present it to his savior. Maybe he could take a nap while he waited? It was quite a large painting, so it would be at least a couple hours. He hadn't really spared his body much rest, so…black eyes trailed over to the convenient couch placed near the balcony window.<p>

**A few hours later...  
><strong>

When he woke, the light streaming through the window was orange and dim, tinkling light reflected across the walls.

_It's time _He thought excitedly.

But for the next few days his precious Li-sama was nowhere to be found. Often times he felt his intense gaze, but when he turned around all that was left were flickering shadows. He was clearly being avoided. Nothing he did would ever force the dragon to reveal himself either; smashing plates, ignoring food, jumping from heights (though somehow he always managed to fall in a snow trench) and other things that would have enraged his savior out of hiding. Perhaps it wasn't extreme enough?

_There is only one thing I know that will have him baying for blood. But do I really want to face his blind rage a second time?_

Kiku ground his teeth-

* * *

><p>"Men! Our time is soon. We leave the day after tomorrow." Kato cried.<p>

The men thrust their weapons forward and answered back with a resounding bellow of "Send it straight to hell!"

* * *

><p><em>Red is dead, red is dead, atta!(There!)<em>

It was much harder to find the forbidden portion of the castle when he wasn't sick, but he finally found it. Climbing the steps he turned the corner his room would have been on, remembering his fever-induced mistake. Follow the empty wall with your hand and…there was the door. Still shut tight and much more foreboding than he remembered.

Gathering all his courage with a deep breath, he twisted the handle and stepped inside.

Li recoiled violently when light invaded his domain. Whirling around he growled threateningly, trying to scare the boy off. It had no effect, and Kiku continued to walk towards him.

"Why have you come here? I told you it was forbidden!" He moved in front of the glowing glass, determined not to let him see. "I am within reason to kill you with this offence!."

Kiku could only glare, feeling more than a little spark of irritation. "You act like a child caught being naughty."

Li growled again, but moved back protectively as his chance at being human took a step forward.

Kiku continued to walk forward until he was nearly brushing against scales, "You show me yours and I will show you mine."

Li's head reeled, "Wh-What?"

Kiku looked him straight in the eye and said, "We both have something we've been hiding yes? Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

"You have shown that you will not harm me…" Li said, beginning to deflate. They stood there in silence for minutes when Li heaved a heavy sigh and moved away from the table.

It was a lily. A spider lily to be exact, and there weren't many of its long petals still left on its stem. That aside, it was glowing, pulsing, but it was weak and soft. Why would…?

"It is my reminder of my curse-as if this hideous form wasn't enough- and my countdown to when my body will be permanently like…_this._"

Kiku marveled at it, placing his hand on the glass surrounding the flower and feeling a warmth from it.

"Is there a way to break this curse?"

A bitter scoff behind him; "The one cliché I can't obtain: True love. To love and be loved in return. To kiss with love is to break the spell, and I…have never loved _any_one-and now it is even too late for one to love me."

_Tug Tug_

Li turned his onyx eyes onto Kiku, who's warmth he could not feel through layers of steel. The great dragon allowed himself to be pulled from the room, keeping his eyes on the hand that did not fear him. They stopped at the studio, the very same art studio that he got paint chucked at him for trying to enter.

He wouldn't move any further, call it what you will, but he was feeling petulant at the moment so bug off. Kiku pulled harder, and huffed when he didn't budge.

He threw the doors open "Please look."

Li's eyes widened. There was a large painting in the center, and it was of a dragon. A magnificent dragon with gold and red scales an unseen light behind him. What was astounding though, was the kind and _human_ smile on the beast's lips.

"It is how I see you, Li-sama." Kiku's soft voice came from behind him, "You are an amazing being, and I cannot fathom how you see yourself in such heinous light. You saved my life, and are in fact very kind. But I can see now that you are also lonely, when you don't deserve to be."

Li would deny it later, but he was shaking. Shaking in disbelief, gratitude for such a wonderful gift-

"Thank you, Kiku."

The teen flushed in happiness, it was the first time Li-sama said his name! and then…he turned around with a smile that made him go weak. Pure joy radiated from his face and Kiku's heart wouldn't shut up.

A clawed hand reached out, caressing his cheek and he couldn't resist leaning into it, bliss on his face. Li's heart warmed with affection.

_"This is the one who I…"_

"Master! Master! Since you two have made up now let's have a banquet! Something to celebrate! And wine! And pasta! Lots and lots of pasta!"

Though more than a little pissed at the candelabra "Yes, I believe this does call for some special preparations."

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"You should wear this, it will make you shine." Ludwig said.

Kiku nodded thoughtfully, both ignoring the weeping Feliciano in the corner "No pasta? Nothing Italiano? Why~?"

"This hairpin…may I use it?" Kiku pointed to the pin, stained red with crimson glass sakura blossoms hanging from the end. The clock looked contemplative before nodding confidently.

"It was our Master's mother's hairpin, I'm sure he will love it."

His mother's? How could he wear such a precious-

"Wear it, and you will see." The clock interrupted.

Kiku nodded nervously.

"Now…what should we do about the makeup? Feliks!"

_On the other side of the castle very much the same thing was happening_…except eleven times worse? Why eleven? Because this went one step further.

"Master! Please stay still we need to make your hide gleam."

"Then don't brush against my scales! Tear off anymore and I'll tear out your hairs." He growled at the brush. She did not cower though, instead she smacked him with herself much like what she would've done if she had been able to wield a frying pan.

She paused in her brushing, "Hmm..I don't think we have anything you can wear without tearing it to shreds the moment you move. Perhaps we could try dulling your scales?"

Li growled then, leaping out of the tub. "I'm finished. I will wait for Kiku in the dining hall."

"Oh no you don't! We haven't waxed you shiny yet! Girls!" The door slammed shut with the weight of thirty buckets of boiling water. From behind he was surrounded with many brushes and cleaning cloths and being passed from the back of the sea of toiletries came a tin of…wax.

_**ROAR!**_

"Hit him with a bucket of water when he breathes fire! It'll keep him from doing it again for at least thirty minutes!"

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow we ride! " Weapons again were raised to the sky before dispersing, the men gong back to their homes to spend what may be their last few moments with their family.<p>

Toris and Matthew had gathered more people who doubted Kato's words, and they all agreed that something wasn't right? Why, if the beast was indeed so bloodthirsty and powerful, had it not already come down and raided their village and pillage their people?

Whatever the case, they just hoped Kiku was alright.

* * *

><p>Li now awaited Kiku, still coughing up water at random intervals, but with an admittedly glossy sheen to his still razor sharp scales. No way in hell would he let that she-demon dull them.<p>

The door creaked loudly as Kiku stepped inside, and Li's rope of restraint was pulled taught.

Starting from the bottom, flashed of red and black Geta were seen through the layers of cloth, followed by sleek bare legs. The kimono itself was spread out around his shoulders, a darker variation of crimson within a thinner, white layer that was almost see-through. Li new that if he were to pull the fabric down even an inch, he'd expose those cute pink-control! Restraint is the path I take!

But more than that, Kiku's hair, it was…exquisite.

Using his own mother's hairpin, only a small portion of hair was pulled back from his face, but even that little bit, with the hair hanging in front was more enticing than those legs of his.

Li couldn't help himself, "You look _delectable." _he purred, loving the healthy flush that rose to the teen's cheeks.

"anata mo" (You too.)

Li mock widened his eyes as Kiku assumed a very rigid version of seiza (quite an accomplishment)

"_I _look _delectable?_"

"E-Eh!? Iya, eto…sugoku..kakkoyokutte…" (Eh? No, um…you look very nice and…)

Li chuckled, letting Kiku know he was merely joking.

"Hon, hon. Le dinner is ready~" Came a voice from god knows where. And from the same place the food was twirled out onto their table. There wasn't as much as before, the twice the display. It was a giant Japanese fishing boat filled with fish. Most were sliced neatly, and some had the colorful heads of salmon at the front and back of the ship. Bean sprouts hung from the mast like a waterfall and Kiku swore everything was sparkling. He almost didn't want to touch it to preserve its beauty.

But he was really quite hungry so, oh well.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Munching happily on his tuna some fifteen minutes later Li-sama clapped his hands, and on a varnished oak cart came several boxes of sake.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank you, for not seeing me and my servants as forsaken or hideous, you are truly a kind soul."

Kiku blushed and allowed the dragon to fill his cup.

"I am not as you say, a kind soul…I have much darkness floating within me. A-And, I've never had sake before."

Li smiled slyly, taking a long sip from his own cup, "I am curious to this this darkness of yours…and I am happy to be giving you your first experience with alcohol. It is one of my favorite, and I hope you will also enjoy it."

Kiku nodded again, bringing the cup to his lips. The smell was intoxicating and floral, which was strange he thought. He tilted his fingers and allowed the liquid to slide over his tongue and down his throat.

"It's good!" He exclaimed before hurriedly sipping, almost gulping it down and quickly asked for a refill, which Li gave, albeit haltingly.

Three bottles and six cups later…(By now Kiku just started serving himself)

Kiku lay heavily on one hip, legs spread out the side of him, kimono spread out even more by his relaxed position. Every time Kiku bent his head to drink Li saw a flash pf pink nipples, pert with the constant rubbing of the cloth. Cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded with molten _sex_ just burning in those orbs.

And Li's Rope of Restraint twisted even tighter.

"Mmm…Li-sama..that is your real name…?" Kiku purred.

"Yes."

"Did you know…that I'm great with my hands?"

His rope was starting to fray…

"Yes…I am quite skilled in Kendo and archery…"

**Tease! Tease!**

Li coughed a little, wondering what kind of information he could pry of Kiku's normally tight lips. Tight lips wrapped around-shiiiit

"You mentioned a dark side to you…"

"Hmm…?" Kiku shifted, allowing half the kimono to slide almost completely off his body. The thin white layer underneath remain, covering what little skin left not being shown, but just barely.

"Aah…Well," The lascivious male before him sighed, "blood is just…such a pretty color…isn't it?"

The man caressed his bare shoulders, shivering in pleasure, "Feeling it run down my skin, warm and wet and just so…_pretty_."

He moaned in pleasure, even going so far as to suck on his index finger. (After dipping it in the sake, of course)

"I find it hard to forgive and forget sometimes…there are some things that are so wrong, it'd be wrong _not_ to punish them." Kiku gripped his cup quite harshly. "Power is something I used to long for…not openly of course; I hate people who have no minds of their own, following others like _sheep_-have they no honor!?" He was almost shouting now, but he quickly mellowed, and swished what sake remained in his cup round and round.

"People rarely spoke to me when I was outside. And if they did, it was to ridicule and mock. My otousama-…ano KASU!(that scum!)"

Kiku was shaking in rage-or perhaps drunkenness?

"I think it is time for you to sleep." Kiku pouted, but reached out like a child wanting to be picked up. Which he did.

Li carefully embraced the drunken temptation, who was getting pretty grabby.

"Mmm…let's play hide and seek tomorrow…doesn't that sound fun..? _Catching _me? Heheh~ Catching Li-chama sounds fun…"

Li decided that he would only give Kiku sake on special occasions. _Very _special occasions.

* * *

><p>"Found you again Li-sama! Are you doing this on purpose?"<p>

Li laughed from his perch on the roof, looking like a very formidable gargoyle. "I resent that! Kiku is much too perceptive."

**Merumerumerupaaaaaaa! Merumerumerupaaaaaa! Merumerumerupaaaaaa! Merumeru~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Gotcha!"

Kiku jumped from his spot behind a massive china dresser. "Odorokasuna!" (Don't scare me like that!)

Li merely smirked. "This is much too easy. Are you sure _you're_ not doing this on purpose?"

Kiku grinned

* * *

><p>Grab everything you'll need men! We leave now while the sun sinks ever closer to setting."<p>

They trudged forward mercilessly on the plants, stomping through mud and guk all while jeering loudly. A smaller less zealous group walked behind them.

"Guess we'll finally see what has happened to Kiku."

* * *

><p>"Haaahh…so tired."<p>

They'd been playing for an unknown number of hours and now Kiku wasn't sure if they were still in the game or not. It was near dusk at any rate, and Kiku was tired.

Closing the door to his room he shuffled behind the changing screen. He stripped off the dark blue yukata he was wearing and folded it neatly, undoing the fundoshi he grabbed the normal underwear he'd picked out from the drawer this morning.

He didn't hear the open and closing of his door, nor the tinkling of scales.

Just as he was slipping his underwear over his bum, the changing screen was thrown back.

"Found you-"

Both Li and Kiku froze. Kiku from shock, and Li from…shock by _overexposure_. Kiku had his tighty whitey's just barely pulled above his package, the back was caught on the perky curve of his white globes. …He was staring. Staring way too much.

Li moved closer to say something as Kiku's _facial_ cheeks heated up, but was interrupted by ugly shouts coming from the outside.

Gliding over to the windows, and leaving the nearly nude male to quickly pull his undergarments and white tank top on, his keen black eyes saw a mob of people, all with weapons, makeshift and otherwise.

"It seems your village has come to rescue you."

Kiku now stood aside Li, still in only tank and undies.

His hands curled into fists "Otousama has come to rescue his pride, not me." He turned to the dragon, "We will fight, yes?"

"Of course we will."

Kiku strode over to his giant talking wardrobe who actually didn't speak much.

"Berwald-san, might you have something suited to combat?"

The wardrobe groaned for a moment before tossing out a uniform almost identical to the one he wore when he first came, but it was black, and there was even a cap to go with it.

Shrugging on the black and gold threaded doublet, he pulled on the black slacks and placed the cap on his head. Li nodded his head in approval; he cut a very fine figure with that, looking every bit the part of a blood-loving soldier. All he needed now was…

"You mentioned skill with the sword?"

* * *

><p>The mob had broken though the iron gate yelling this little triumph they fell silent with the woosh and slam of the castle doors.<p>

Kiku stalked down the steps, a muramasa at his hip.

"Why have you come here, Otou-sama?"

Kato blustered, shocked by this new man that stood proudly before him.

"To rescue Kiku!" The men behind him shouted in agreement.

The militia man before him only smirked, even going so far as to cock a hip. "I had no idea _otou-sama _had named his precious pride after me. I'm so honored."

Kato growled "Where is the beast, _son?_"

This time Kiku covered his mouth with a gloved hand, almost like he was…_laughing_ at him!

"What extensive evasion tactics! How I wish you had taught me your skill."

Kato saw red, unable to take this humiliation.

He charged forward-

And steel met steel in a large spark. Kato was appalled at the strength he was feeling, arms shaking with exertion, trying to force back his son. Instead, he was forced two, three, _four_ steps back as a vicious grin grew on Kiku's lips.

He brought his face close, "You're so _weak_, Otou-sama."

A vain pulsed in Kato's forehead and he swept his katana to the side, breaking their power-play.

Kiku didn't miss a beat, twirling around and immediately lunging for his father's gut. Kato missed the brunt of it, but was still nicked in the side. The swipes and slashes seemed endless, blocking stole nearly every scrap of concentration the arrogant man had. As sweat dripped into his eyes, momentarily blinding him, Kiku kicked him hin the stomach, sending him sprawling on the ground. He had no time to register the pain in his head when ice cold steel pierced through his shoulder.

"Graaahh!"

Kiku grinned again, eyes reflecting the blood that poured from his wound. He pressed his sword deeper through muscle and earth.

"Stay there for a while." He walked towards the mob that watched him fearfully.

"It seems you do not recognize me, fellow villagers. _I_ am Kiku Honda, the one that your leader wanted to rescue, the one that he just _attacked_." He spoke with loud confidence.

Kato continued to struggle with the blade that pinned him down.

"My _otou-sama_ here forced me to take his place as the dragon's captive, calling me worthless and pathetic. A hypocrite yes?" Kiku smiled.

The mob cowered back in fear as a large shadow appeared behind the man in black, it was the beast!

"But what he didn't know was that he had _abandoned_ me in the kind care of Li-sama. This _beast_ as you so nicely call him, has saved my life _twice._ Now tell me," He continued, "if this beast is so horrible, why am I not dead? Why am I not wounded at the very least? Why, after all the years you've known me, am I more vibrant and _alive_ than ever?"

The mob didn't respond, processing his shocking words.

Kiku took a step backwards, placing a gloved hand on a massive bicep, catching Li's eyes.

"And now…I have realized something very important." He smiled with a deep blush.

"Li-sama, I…_aishite-_" Kiku gasped as pain bloomed in his chest. Looking down he saw a blade sticking cleanly out of his chest. He fell on his knee, breathing heavily.

"Never turn your back on an enemy, fool!" Kato boasted.

The backstabber was knocked on his ass as the dragon loud out a ferocious roar. Grabbing the hilt of the sword in Kiku's back he tore it out smoothly, and snapped the blade in his grip, shattering it.

Two stories up, the last few petals of the enchanted spider lily began to shake. There was only a single petal left now.

The two eldest brothers rushed forward, eager to claim fame. But the dragon whirled around before they could even draw their weapons. They quickly retreated in their steps, stopping near where Kiku still kneeled. Hearing his labored breath the brother closest to the wounded man sneered and kicked him.

Now, why he would do this I know not. It could have been in a desperate attempt to calm himself and feel powerful in the presence of this awesome beast. Either way, it was the worst thing he could have done.

The final petal fell.

And fire erupted from the dragon's mouth.

Kiku watched in awed horror as Li grew larger and larger, no longer standing on two feet. He walked on four large claws, neck elongating as he changed.

A full fledged dragon he was now.

"NO!"

Fire surrounded his brothers and their screams were hideous. When the smoke cleared…well, his brothers were no longer beautiful, hell, they weren't even okay-looking! With such massive and extensive burns the dragon snarled as though he were laughing.

In a rage the mob swarmed the dragon, but he was too fast. Spreading his massive, blood red wings he took flight, barely feeling Kiku's grip on his foot.

Now perched on the highest tower of its castle, it let out a screeching cry, and the iron gates slammed shut. The people cried out in anguish as they couldn't get the heavy iron to budge.

The dragon coiled its body, ready to pounce on its victims below when-

"Li-sama! Please don't do it! Don't lose yourself!"

It paused, turning towards the familiar voice.

Kiku was sitting heavily on the gilded fence on the flat surface just below the dragon, who had curled itself around the cone-shaped roof.

"Please Li-sama," he tried again, "I can't lose you…"

The dragon decided to ignore the stupid human, he wanted blood and he wanted it _now._ As he began his lunge Kiku's voice rang out on more time.

"Datte, Li-sama no koto ga aishiteimasu!" (because, I love Li-sama!)

The dragon froze, but his stillness was short lived. The roof could barely support his massive girth, and it collapsed. Tail lashing out in panic, he knocked Kiku off the fence and into unconsciousness.

The dragon squawked in fear, realizing his mistake as humanity began to return to him. He leaped for the falling form, scales flying from his body until all that was left, was a coal-haired man in a red kimono. He embraced Kiku's unconscious body as they fell through the air, desperately pressing a kiss to his still lips.

_As long as we're together..I guess it's alright._

…

…

….

…..

….

…

…

…_**Like hell it is!**_

Li's eyes flew open, and wings burst from his back-

"You would like for dinner, Master?"

"No, that will be all Francis."

Li turned back to Kiku, tightening their entwined fingers.

"So would you mind telling me what happened after we landed?"

Kiku laughed, taking a small bite of egg roll before answering.

"By that time I had regained consciousness, and when I saw you laying there with your arms around me…" he blushed, "I knew it was you."

Li smiled warmly rubbing a thumb over his love's smooth skin, but Kiku's smile then turned deviously dark.

"Otou-sama tried to kill you then. But I cut off his arms."

Li's eyes widened before he began to laugh heavily. "Guess he won't be able to touch himself anymore. Of course, that won't be a problem for _us_ will it?"

To the prince's surprise, Kiku's smile became even more devious. Then he realized why, looking at all the bottles around the table. How had he…?

"It will only be a problem if you're _naughty_…"

This time Li cut his Rope of Restraint.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! It's done! It's a little sloppy but Goddamn!<strong>


End file.
